The Persian Sun concept
The Persian Sun '''was one of those concepts that had much promise yet lacked substance to develop as a rich concept spanning across several sets.Dey's understanding of the Persian history was not substantial enough for him to couple it with suitable fantasy or contemporary mythological elements to develop sets that would have been appealing for the balanced home decor purpose and yet nice to the eye. The only set that was substantiated by Dey in this concept was '''The Guardians of Persia.It was not before 2010 that the work of this set was complete.As shown in the photo on the right hand side of the page is one of the griffins of the pair.On the left hand side of the page is the photo of the pair of dragon talons that carried the Sword of the Noble King Arthur (purchased from Design Toscano) for this set.Both of this photos were taken by Dey's business contacts and friends visiting his place during the last part of 2009.During that time this entire set were more on a concept phase with the griffins' pair hanged from two separate wall sections as individual units rather than a pair.The pair of dragon talons was not carrying the Arthur's sword by the base of the griffin pair but the sword of the druid kings. On the left hand side of the page is a reference photo of Dey carrying his sword of the druid kings.This was a shot from the set The Giza Corner (incomplete) which was photographed by one of the visitors during 2009. On the right side of the page is a reference photo of one of the visitors who was Dey's friend carrying Dey's sword of King Arthur.This is the same piece of sword that was used to build The Guardians of Persia '''set. Following are the elements that were used by Dey to construct this set : One set of Procession of Alexander the Great plaque (purchased from Dey's friend) One pair of Griffins as shown in the above picture (purchased from Design Toscano) One pair of Gragon's Talons as shown in the above picture (purchased from Design Toscano) - this is the same element that was reused in the '''Knighthood concept One set of Excalibur - Noble King Arthur's sword as shown in the above picture (purchased from Design Toscano) One unit of Griffin Console Table as shown in the reference picture on the right (purchased from Dey's friend) One large unit of artificial plantation purchased from a local art shop to be placed on the console table The Griffin pair was installed at a height of around 65 inches from the floor and at a gap of 70 inches from one another.The large plaque of the Procession of Alexander the Great was installed in the middle of the Griffins' pair at about the same height from the ground to maintain the visual symmetry.The sword was placed within the pair of the dragon's talons and the talons' pair was installed by the base of the pair of griffins.As the sword (Excalibur) itself measured no more than 45 inches it was basically installed by the base of the griffins and at the bottom middle of the large plaque.The Griffin Console table was placed at the bottom keeping it in perspective with the rest of the elements of the set considering visual symmetry and the artificial plantation was placed on top of the concole table to fill in the gap between the sword (hanging from the dragon talons horizontally) and the table top of the console table. The remaining elements of the set were installed on the wall just opposite of the wall where the Griffin Console table,the large plaque,pair of griffins and Excalibur was installed.These remaining elements of the set were as follows : One set of French Neoclassical Griffin Pedestal (purchased from Design Toscano as shown in the reference photo of Design Toscano on the left of the page) One piece of Assyrian Winged Bull Sculpture (purchased from Design Toscano as shown in the reference photo of Design Toscano on the right of the page) One medium unit of artificial plantation purchased from a local art shop to decorate the pedestal Finally the Griffin pedestal was installed and the plantation unit was placed inside it.The winged bull sculpture was placed on top of the tip of the plantation unit leaving a gap of around six inches to make the look nice to the eye.That constitues the entire set. Considering the reduced price of the Procession of Alexander the Great large plaque and the Griffin Console Table that Dey received from his friends (these two items were used although in a very good shape and Dey received at a reduced price) The Persian Sun was a rather expensive concept even for its limited scope. Wiki Navigation *Go back to the Main Page (Interior Decoration concepts by Arya Dey) *Go to Caesar's Palace concept *Go to Sands of Egypt concept *Go to The Glory of Greece concept *Go to Knighthood concept *Go to The Flight of Freedom concept *Go to Angels concept Category:Interior Decoration